


midnight blood

by mcshinwon



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: lower ur expectations bc i wrote this in like 45 min, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcshinwon/pseuds/mcshinwon
Summary: the one in which kino takes shinwon to see a cheap vampire romance, not realizing that shinwon is afraid of: everything
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Ko Shinwon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	midnight blood

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this impulsively and in one sitting,,,, don’t have high expectations,,,,

Shinwon was, to put it simply, a hypocrite. He loved sci-fi and fantasy and gory apocalypse films, but the one thing that he couldn’t handle was paranormal horror movies. It didn’t matter how much he tried to talk himself up or how many zombie flicks he watched, if there was a movie with ghosts or demons, it was the last thing he wanted to watch. He was jumpy and maybe a little bit paranoid, but he must have done a good job at hiding it, because when Hyunggu had asked him to go to the movies with him, he hadn’t expected the other to take him to a horror movie, of all things. 

Hyunggu, who was always smiling and making light hearted comments, and who was more of a romantic than even him. He would have expected him to take him to any number of rom-coms that had recently come out, but instead, they were waiting in line, Hyunggu holding a bucket of popcorn that was almost as big as his torso, and Shinwon wondering where he had gone wrong. Out of all the films he’d had to pick, he’d settled on a cheap horror film called ‘Midnight Blood’. The title sounded cheesy and the preview looked even cheesier, but Shinwon had seen more than his fair share of cheap horror films, and it didn’t matter how poorly made and unconvincing they were, he was always still jumpy for the next week. 

Not that he’d tell Hyunggu any of that, of course.

“Even if it’s not high budget, I’m excited for it. I read the book in one night. It’s really good. Even though it’s technically horror, it’s more than that. There’s suspense and drama and romance. What more could a guy want?” Hyunggu was babbling around a mouth full of popcorn. 

“Yeah, yeah. Remind me what it’s about without spoiling me?”

Hyunggu flashed a grin. “It’s about a guy who moves to a small town. He moves into this mansion with two strangers who he barely knows and they turn out to be vampires. They’re not the ones who try to kill him, though. They have an enemy from their past who’s trying to get back at them, and he tries to kidnap the main character. Even if it’s not high budget, I like what I’ve seen of the casting. I’m excited to see how they work with what they have, as far as special effects are concerned.”

“If you like it, then I’m sure it’ll be great. You always recommend the best books, so I hope the movie does this one justice. What’s the title come from, anyways?”

“The title? I have no idea, because the book’s title was actually a reference to an old rock song. I think that they just wanted the movie to have a shorter and catchier title, but ‘Midnight Blood’ sounds kinda cheesy if you ask me-“

“Kinda? I think that’s an understatement, ‘Ggu.” 

“Oh, it definitely is. I’m just trying to be nice. The only thing I can think of the title referencing is kinda a spoiler, though. Not that it makes the title any better though,” Hyunggu laughed, shoving another piece of popcorn in his mouth. 

For a few more minutes, they waited in the line, their conversation shifting to other things like how school was going for Hyunggu or how Shinwon’s day had been at work. Most of the people in line were younger; mainly teenage girls. Shinwon felt like he stood out like a sore thumb, towering over practically everybody else. He also couldn’t help but wonder what the hell kind of horror book and movie had this kind of following, but then again, Hyunggu had mentioned romance, so that had to be it. The pair of them took turns catching popcorn in their mouths and Shinwon smiled as Hyunggu got into an animated conversation with the guy in line behind them, but then it started moving. Shinwon felt his stomach drop as they made their way closer to the front, until they handed the tired looking worker their tickets. 

Since they were near the front of the line, they were able to find good seats near the middle of the theater. Hyunggu babbled on as people filed in around them while Shinwon tried to force himself to relax, but he couldn’t get his legs to stop shaking. If the other noticed, he was nice enough not to say anything, but Shinwon was almost positive that he’d end up spending the majority of the movie gripping onto Hyunggu’s wrist as if his life depended on it. 

People began to quiet as the lights dimmed around them and movie trailers began playing across the screen. The first one was about a trio on the run from the cops and Shinwon couldn’t tell if it was supposed to be a comedy or dark and suspenseful because it looked like it could go either way. The next one was a high school drama complete with stubborn exes and love triangles and people fighting over every little thing. Shinwon had never been a fan of such dramatic shows, and he forgot the title of it just as quickly as the trailer ended. A couple more trailers played for action movies that he’d already been planning on seeing, and then the trailers ended as the lights darkened the rest of the way. The conversations around them tapered away as the opening credits slowly flashed across the screen, and then it opened with an old truck pulling down a long driveway, a Buddy Holly song playing on the radio as the two men chatted idly. 

The first few minutes of the movie were pretty slow. It was just the main character and his friend carrying his things into his new home as his soon to be roommates helped and gave him a tour. The actors that played the roommates wore red contacts, and Hyunggu was quick to lean over to Shinwon, telling him that in the books, the vampires didn’t have bright red eyes. After the main character had settled into his new home, it went downhill for Shinwon. There was a scene in which the main character was sitting on his window sill, drinking coffee even though it was the middle of the night, and then a different vampire appeared outside to taunt him. It was almost unsettling how good the acting was, despite the movie being low budget in every other aspect, and when the main character turned around to see his one of roommates standing right behind him, Shinwon sucked in a sharp breath.

“That’s not even a scary part, babe,” Hyunggu whispered quietly, the hint of a laugh in his voice and he reached out and gave Shinwon’s hand what was supposed to be a reassuring squeeze, but it didn’t matter if it wasn’t an outright jump scare because the suspense was unnerving enough on its own. 

Throughout the course of the movie, the main character slowly found out about the existence of vampires and witches and werewolves, and his relationship with his roommates slowly grew more and more intimate, but the antagonist was persistent and kept appearing, never letting the trio be happy for too long. Shinwon gripped Hyunggu’s arm hard enough that he was sure it’d leave a mark as a scene showed the main character walking along a wooded road by himself because everyone knew that never went well. He was right, because of course it resulted in a witch kidnapping him and bringing him to the main antagonist, who apparently wanted him for his blood. It was something about it being magical and rare. The suspense was a slow build that had Shinwon on edge, because even if there weren’t too many jump scares, the overall setup was still scary on its own. It seemed that none of the characters would get a break though, because even after the main character’s friends rescued him, Hyunggu leaned over to him, saying that they weren’t out of the woods yet.

The movie ended up ending with them trying to send the antagonist to another dimension, only for him to pull in the main character with him at the last moment. Shinwon didn’t even have the chance to adjust, because then the credits were rolling across the screen, a classic rock song that was inappropriately upbeat playing. “You didn’t tell me it ended on a cliffhanger!?” Shinwon whined, turning to Hyunggu with wide eyes.

“Oops. Guess we’ll have to wait for the sequel-“

“Ugh, I don’t wanna be invested in this. It’s scary.”

“I didn’t think you were afraid of scary movies, but I guess I was wrong,” Hyunggu said with a laugh.

“You’re just lucky that there weren’t demons trying to possess people because that’s where I draw the line,” Shinwon sighed, shaking his head as he reached into his pocket to turn his phone back on. “Still, that was good even if I was terrified for most of it.”

“Aw, do you need me to hold your hand to help you fall asleep?” 

“Maybe…” Shinwon said, pouting. He was sure that whether or not Hyunggu held his hand, he’d have nightmares about vampires for the next week, but he never turned down an offer. 

“Alright, you big baby, let’s get home then?” Hyunggu stood up, grabbing the empty popcorn bucket and then leaning down, pressing a soft kiss against Shinwon’s forehead. 

“You’re driving,” Shinwon said, pushing himself out of his seat as his face heated up at the sudden display of affection. It wasn’t like they’d ever gone out of their way to hide themselves in public, but neither of them were overly touchy people to begin with, and the gesture, although it was meant to help Shinwon relax, only sent his heart fluttering in his chest.

“I figured. Do you wanna stop at McDonald’s on the way? I’ll pay?”

“Hm… a McFlurry might help heal me from that emotional turmoil. I never thought I’d get invested in a horror movie.”

“Come on, it wasn’t that scary,” Hyunggu laughed, pulling Shinwon down the aisle by his wrist.

“Yeah it was! It’s not my fault that you’re not afraid of anything-“

“Says the guy who’s afraid of  _ everything?”  _ Hyunggu paused in his steps to turn and flash Shinwon a shit eating grin. 

“Ugh, that’s not fair.”

“I love you, Shinwon, but you’re the jumpiest person I know.”

Shinwon didn’t have a response to that because Hyunggu was right. It didn’t matter though, because he could never be mad at the other for longer than a few moments. Instead, he shook his head with a soft laugh. “I love you too, but I’ll love you more when I have that McFlurry,” he said. 

Hyunggu punched him lightly in the chest with a scoff, but then the pair of them were shuffling back through the dark parking lot to their car. “Hyunggu?” Shinwon asked quietly, once they were sitting in the car, heat on full blast. 

“Hm?”

“Next movie date, I’m picking what we see.” 

**Author's Note:**

> comments r always appreciated!! pls lmk what you thought hehe


End file.
